Devil May Not Cry
by Solarice04
Summary: (DMCInu-Yasha) When Dante and Trish accept a job, they get more than they bargained for.
1. Prologue

Devil May Not Cry Author Note: I do not own either 'Inu-Yasha' or 'Devil may cry'(Though I wish I did.). The only characters I own are Siegfried, Sirian, TJ, And Weapon. Also, for those of you think I am ripping off Square with the character Weapon, rest assured, because I am not. I got inspiration from the FF to create him. Now on with the story! 

/.../Japanese Dialogue (...) Thoughts/ Monster Name

Prologue: Chrono Crush

The scene at Devil Never Cry was a dreary one. The continual rain was only making it more so. Dante, owner of the devil-hunting agency and half-blood son of the legendary hero Sparda, sat back in his chair with a bored expression on his face as he thought about what has happened since Mundus' fall.

In the two years since his defeat of Mundus, King of the Underworld and Sparda's enemy, on Mallet Island, Dante's' shop had been in a slump. Apparently after hearing of their masters defeat, most of the demons had decided to lie low for a while, fearing that Dante would come after them too.

And of course he would. That was his job after all. But because the majority the demons were so well hidden and refrained from causing trouble, there was little work for the expert devil-hunter, or Trish, his spouse since the events at Mallet Island.

With so few devils causing trouble, and thus so few jobs coming in, Dante had taken to heavy drinking, though at the moment he was totally sober. He was just so bored, that it seemed to be the only way he could take up his spare time.

Suddenly the phone rang, breaking Dante out of his depressive thoughts. He picked it up as Trish came into the room.

"Devil Never Cry. How can I help you?" He paused as the opposing user described the problem. "Mhm... Mhm... Hm. Do you know where it came from?" His expression suddenly changed from bored to intrigued. "And where is this...door? ...OK. where're you? ...Mhm...Right. We're on our way." He hung up and turned to Trish.

"He had the password?" Asked Trish. Dante nodded. "Get ready. We're headed to the south side of the city." He went over to the wall, and picked up Alastor, the Lightning Sword, and Ifrit, The Hell-fire Gloves, as well as Ebony and Ivory, Dante's pistols. Trish went into the back and came out carrying Sparda's' Sword.

"All Set?" At Trish's' nod, they went into the pouring rain, got in Dante's new car, and drove off.

Upon arriving at the place, a large warehouse, they found it surrounded by police. A crowd had gathered and it was all the police could do just to keep them back. Dante and Trish made their way to the front to get a better view.

Dante stopped an officer and asked him where a Mr. Naraku was. The officer pointed to a lone man in a business suit standing in front of the building. Dante and Trish approached him.

Naraku was a gaunt young man, only a year or two younger than Dante himself. He had a pale complexion, long, wavy black hair.

Dante cleared his throat. Naraku turned. As evidenced by his frame, Naraku had a thin, sharp face as well as a distinctively oriental appearance, probably Japanese. After one look into those eyes, Dante decided that trusting this man was out of the question. "You would be Naraku?" He asked.

The man nodded. "Yes. And you are Dante and Trish." His accent was thin, but not unnoticeable.

They nodded. Naraku turned back to the building. "Since I called you, more creatures have shown up, and the first has been fighting them. It's total chaos-" Before he could finish, a creature (Death Scissors) came flying out of one of the windows.

The ghost-like creature shook its head and flew back to the window. Before it could enter though, an arrow flew out and shattered the creature's skull. The Death Scissors gave a loud shriek as its robes disintegrated; its weapon, a pair of what-looked-like tree-clippers, fell to the ground before shattering as well. As the creature disappeared, a whole bunch of red stones took its place and fell to the ground.

(What the hell was that doing here?) Thought Trish. She looked at Dante, and they both nodded. "We're going in." Said Dante to Naraku, who nodded. "All right." With that, the two devil-hunters entered the building, Dante making sure to pick up the stones.

So what do you think? Pretty good eh? Reveiw and give your opinons, and any constructive criticsms you might have.

To all flamers: Unless you have some constructive complaints to help me write this story, don't bother giving a reveiw.

Until next time...


	2. Phantom Fire

Devil May Not Cry 

/.../ Thought (...) Monster Name/Japanese speech

Chapter 1: Phantom Fire

Inu-Yasha grunted as he dodged a swing from one of the scythe-carrying ghosts (Sin Scythe). The creature gave an eerie, high pitched giggle, and threw its scythe at Inu-Yasha. He blocked the spinning blade with his sword, Tetsusaiga, then jumped and sliced the creatures mask in half. The Sin Scythe shrieked as it disintegrated. A group of red orbs took its place.

(What the hell are these things?!) He yelled in Japanese. He had fought strong demons before, but nothing like this. They just kept coming and coming, and, regardless of how many were defeated, the number had only been slightly reduced.

Neither Inu-Yasha, nor Miroku could use their all consuming attacks. There was too much stuff in the way for Miroku to use his Wind Tunnel; One miss-aimed direction and he could suck his friends, as well as the demons, into his hand. As for Inu-Yashas' Wind Scar, between the closely pressed demons, and the shelves all around them, there was barely enough room to swing the sword. Plus, with the demons constantly attacking from all sides, he couldn't focus enough to use it anyway.

Inu-Yasha paused for breath as he thought about what had happened before, and since, coming to this place. He, Kagome, and the rest of the of the group were chasing after a demon possessing a shard of the sacred Shikone jewel, or jewel of the four souls. The demon apparently had the ability to open portals to other times and destinations, because that's exactly what it did; it created a portal and jumped through.

Without hesitation, Inu-Yasha plunged headfirst into the portal. The others, hoping to stop him from doing something stupid and potentially deadly, decided to follow. They did catch up, but when they did they found the place swamped with some of the fiercest demons they had ever encountered.

Sango and Miroku joined the fray. Kilala had opted to protect Shippo and Kagome, while Kagome picked off the high fliers with her bow and arrows. Inu-Yasha concentrated on the stronger demons.

Inu-Yasha suddenly sensed a demon behind him. Before he could turn around though, he was blind-sided and fell flat on his face.

Still groggy from the blow, Inu-Yasha slowly got to his feet. (What hit me?) He looked down. Littering the ground were a bunch of rocks. (What the...?)

(Inu-Yasha! Behind you!) Yelled Kagome. Inu-Yasha readied Tetsusaiga, and turned around. (Whoa!) He said as his eyes opened wide.

Standing a few feet behind him was, what looked like, a giant, brown spider (Kyklops). The demon appeared to be made out of large boulders, and in the center of its face was a single, green eye. Large scorpion-like claws replaced its front legs.

The creature roared and pounced. Had Inu-Yasha been human, he undoubtedly would have been squashed flat. As it was, he was barely able to move because his legs were pinned.

The Kyklops snapped at Inu-Yasha with its claws. He deflected them and stabbed upwards... right through the Kyklops' mouth and out of its eye!

Inu-Yasha pulled the sword out through the spiders face. The monster roared again before crumbling to dust. Another group of red orbs appeared, as well as a green orb. Inu-Yasha sighed with relief.

Whenever these monsters were defeated, they would leave behind large orbs that smelled of demon blood. Most were red, but occasionally a green orb would appear. Inu-Yasha didn't know what the red orbs were for, but the green orbs always revitalized him, as well as healed his wounds. For that, he was grateful.

Suddenly a scream rang through the building. Inu-Yasha looked around in alarm.

In an open area near the back of the building, the demon they were chasing waited. It was similar to he Kyklops, except this monster looked more like a scorpion. Its armor was grayish white, and, between the cracks, lava flowed like blood through the creature. A huge tail curled over its back. Eight blue eyes regarded Inu-Yasha disdainfully.

Held tightly in the scorpions right claw was Kagome. Inu-Yasha quickly readied his sword, but the scorpion shook his other claw. "Uh uh uh. Take another step, and this lovely young lady gets sliced in half." To illustrate his point, he tightened his grip on Kagome.

Inu-Yasha didn'tunderstand the monster, but Kagome did, andrecognized the language as being English. Despite not knowing the language, Inu-Yasha found the scorpion's actions to be clear enough.

(Let her go!) Inu-Yasha yelled. The scorpion looked confused for a moment, then started to laugh.

(And why should I do that? You're hardly in a position to make demands!) He said in Japanese.

Inu-Yasha glanced to the side and saw Sango sneaking up to the monster from behind some crates. He glared at the monster. (Who the hell are you anyway?) He said.

(Phantom.) Said the monster simply. With that, he opened his mouth, and launched a fireball. Inu-Yasha dodged to the side, and readied the Wind Scar.

At that moment, Sango tossed her boomerang at Phantoms right claw. He looked to the side just as the boomerang connected.

With a grunt of pain, Phantom released Kagome, where Sango got her to away from the scorpion. Phantom turned to them, his eyes turning red. (You little pest!) He prepared to launch another fireball at them, when Inu-Yashas voice got his attention.

(Hey, dragon breath! Are you forgetting me?) Phantom turned back to him. Inu-Yasha was prepared to swing his sword.

Phantom belched the fireball he had readied at Inu-Yasha, just as Inu-Yasha used the Wind Scar Slash. The fireball was extinguished, and Phantom, not reacting fast enough, screamed as he was blown back.

With a loud "Ugh," Phantom collided with the wall behind him. While trying to get up, the top crate of a stack next to him landed painfully on his head.

Shaking his head, Phantom slowly got back to his feet, and looked around. Inu-Yasha and Kagome, as well as Shippo, and Kilala surrounded him. Kagome had an arrow pointed at his head.

(All right.) Said Kagome. (Hand over the jewel shard.)

Phantom weighed his chances. /Dammit, there's no way I can beat them all! Time to cut my losses and run. But how...?/ Suddenly, he noticed a Death Scissors sneaking up behind Kagome; her neck almost within range of its blades. With a glint in his eyes, Phantom saw his chance.

He opened his mouth, and launched a fireball...at Kagome! (Get Down!) Shouted Inu-Yasha, as he pushed her to the ground. The fireball flew over their heads, and slammed right into the Death Scissors, blowing it right through a window.

The Death Scissors shook its head clear and came back to the window, intending to come through. Kagome aimed her readied arrow, and fired. The arrow nailed the skull right between the eyes, shattering it.

The Death Scissors gave a loud shriek as its robes disintegrated, and the huge pair of shears it carried dropped out of sight.

Everyone sighed and turned to face Phantom. But they were in for a surprise. Phantom was gone, and in his place was the portal that had brought them there. Sango and Miroku, having just finished the rest of the monsters, came and rejoined their friends.

(Oh, that coward!) Bellowed Inu-Yasha. (He used the ghost to cover his escape!) He started towards the portal, but just as he took one step, a sound exploded into the room. A small hole appeared inches away from his foot.

"Don't even think about making any sudden moves!" The group slowly turned to their right. Standing a few feet away from them was a man in a red coat, and a woman in black clothing.

* * *

And so ends Chapter 1 of "Devil May Not Cry." Now before you jump to any conclusions about Phantom, let me just say that this is not the same Phantom from the first game. As DMC2 proves, there is more than one of these creatures, and I'm guessing they all have the fireball ability. I don't know about the other abilities, though.

Anyway time for some Reviews:  
Shadow Wolf22: Thanks. Yes, It would be. However you'll have to wait for future Chapters to see it.

Lunatic Pandora1: This chapter is undoubtedly longer than the last. I hope it keeps you interested.

z7: Whoa! Slow down. Take a breath. And lay off the caffeine for a while. Anyway... I may put some romance in it later depending on the reviews. I make no promises though.

DrK EyES- DeMoN U wOn't 4GeT: Geez, what a long name. (Sigh) If you haven't played DMC, Then you don't know what you're missing. Get it as soon as you can. Also, Yes Sesshoumaru will be in this story (It just wouldn't be Inu-Yasha without him.)

Until next time, read, review, and opinion!

If you've never heard Phantoms voice before, It is similar to Astrotrains' from Transformers.


	3. Clash of the Half Demons

Devil May Not Cry

(...) Thought

... Monster Name/ Japanese speech

I personally don't know where Dante or Trish have their shop, so I'm just going to go out on a limb here and say the slums of New York.

Chapter 2: Clash of the Half-Demons

3rd person POV

Both the man and woman looked about 30. The man wore a long red coat that was a shade darker than Inu-Yasha's own robe. His hair, though much shorter, was also an almost exact color match as Inu-Yasha's. Strapped to his back was a large sword that crackled with electricity, and on his hands were a pair of flaming gauntlets, one of which was holding a black metal object. Apart from the modern clothing, he looked almost like an older Inu-Yasha.

The woman wore a black tube top that started around her waist and ended in points near her collarbone. Her black pants were held up with a wide belt, that contained a couple of gun holsters. Lastly she wore a black collar and black fingerless gloves, one of which held another of the same devices that the man held. Like her friend, she had a huge sword strapped to her back, although this one looked organic, almost like it was made out of a living creature. Upon seeing her, Miroku suddenly got a mischievous glint in his eye. . . just before Sango stepped on his foot.

Their attire, as well as their weapons, was something they were unfamiliar with. The only exception was Kagome, who had come from around the same time they did.

As the two parties scrutinized each other, Inu-Yasha sniffed them out. (There's demon blood all over these two.) He thought. (And some of it is quite old. The blood from the guy in red must have been there for at least five or six years.) Suddenly it hit him. (These two must be demon hunters!)

He turned and whispered his findings to the others. Dante narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

If they're demon hunters, then maybe they can help us. Said Miroku.

Who're you? Asked Sango after they finished their discussion. Just like Phantom, both of the oddly dressed people gave confused looks.

"Do you know what she said?" Said the woman turning to the man. He shook his head. "It was something in Japanese." He turned back to the group. "Do any of you speak English?"

To everybody's surprise, Except her own, Kagome stepped forward.

"H-hell-lo." She said in broken English. "I a-am Kagome. Who a-are you?"

"The name's Dante." Said the man. He indicated the woman. "And this is Trish."

Kagome turned to her friends and introduced them, one by one.

"Now that everyone knows who's who, would someone mind explaining just what is going on here?" Asked Trish.

Kagome looked to the others. Should I tell them?

Inu-Yasha looked skeptical. I don't see why we should. They don't look too friendly, and I don't like the look of those things they're holding.

Sango turned to Kagome. Are those things weapons?

Kagome nodded. They're called guns, and they're very dangerous. She looked the Duo. "Were are we and what is today's date?"

"You're in the slums of New York City." Said Dante. "And the date is April 23, 2004."

Kagome gasped. "New York? 2004?"

When Dante nodded, Kagome got a worried look on her face.

What's wrong, Kagome? Asked Miroku.

2003. said Kagome. That's only a few years ahead of my time! And how did we get in New York?

You know where we are?

Kagome nodded. Before she could say anything, a voice interrupted her.

"Listen, we didn't come here to talk." Said Dante impatiently. "We came here for a demon named Inu-Yasha."

(What do they want with me?) Thought Inu-Yasha

Kagome turned to Dante. "What for?"

Trish stepped forward. "We were hired by a man named Naraku to hunt down and kill Inu-Yasha."

At the mention of Naraku, Kagome and the rest of the group tensed up. "You WHAT?" Gasped Kagome

What was that about Naraku? asked Inu-Yasha.

Apparently, Naraku hired them to kill you!

Oh, Really? Inu-Yasha drew his sword, and stepped forward.

Dante looked at him. "Inu-Yasha?" Inu-Yasha nodded.

Dante drew his sword, and stepped forward as well. "Don't hold back on my account." He said casually. Then his voice hardened. "Because I won't hold back on you!"

What did say? Asked Inu-Yasha.

He suggested that you not hold back, because he won't either. Replied Kagome.

Heh. Right. And with that, Inu-Yasha charged.

He jumped at Dante, and brought his sword down over the devil-hunter's head. Faster than the eye could blink, Dante brought Alastor up and blocked the Tetsusaiga. Inu-Yasha backed off, charged again and swung from the side. Again Dante blocked, and deflected the Tetsusaiga upward. Inu-Yasha was knocked off balance, and Dante laid into his side with a kick.

Inu-Yasha was sent tumbling into crate. Before he could get up though, he felt a something press into his chest. Dante was standing on him and had Ebony pointed at his head.

"Is that the best you can do?" Said Dante. Although Inu-Yasha couldn't understand Dante, he was able to guess what the devil hunter was saying.

Dante jumped off of Inu-Yasha's chest and landed a few feet away with Ebony holstered. He gripped his sword, and made a challenging motion.

(So, He still wants to go at it, eh? Fine.) Inu-Yasha stood up and readied his sword.

While Dante and Inu-Yasha continued their battle, Trish walked over to Inu-Yasha's group of friends. They tensed up as she approached, but she gave a disregarding wave of her hand. "Chill out, I'm not going to hurt you." She said. Kagome relaxed a bit. "Neither Dante, nor myself have any reason to attack you. None of you look evil, And your aura's confirm that."

As Trish turned to watch the fight, Kagome translated what she had said. Ask her why should we trust her when her friend is trying to kill Inu-Yasha. Said Sango. After Kagome translated, Trish just shook her head. "First of all, we're married. Secondly, Dante's not trying to kill your friend."

"He's not?" asked Kagome.

"If Dante was going to kill your friend, he would've done so already." She indicated the battle. "The fact that Inu-Yasha, a half-demon, is hanging around with a bunch like you, is enough to convince us that he isn't evil."

Kagome translated this to the others, then turned back to Trish. "If what you say is true, then why is your husband fighting him?"

"Your friend is a challenge." Said Trish simply. "Our job is to hunt down and destroy demons, devils, and everything in between. In the last two years, however, demon outbreaks have been shrinking, along with our salaries." She paused to sigh. "If this keeps going, we'll be out of a job and home." She turned to the group. "Which brings us to now. This job was the first we'd gotten in three weeks, so we jumped at the chance." She turned her attention back to the battle.

Kagome nodded, then translated the older woman's words to her group.

Meanwhile, Dante and Inu-Yasha continued to clash swords. Right now they were locked Corps-a-Corps, each one trying to overpower the other. Each was covered with various wounds.

Through sheer will, Inu-Yasha managed to push Dante back, then countered with a slash to the belly.

Dante staggered back, allowing Inu-Yasha to score a hit on his opponent's sword arm.

Inu-Yasha came with a vertical slice, intending to split Dante in half. Dante swung his sword up, blocking the stroke, then followed through with a back roundhouse kick to the jaw.

While Inu-Yasha was recovering, Dante back-flipped away, to give himself some room. Both fighters were panting hard, and bleeding heavily.

"Your good. Almost as good as Virgel was." Said Dante. He chuckled. "This is definitely a feeling I've missed."

Although Inu-Yasha didn't have a clue as to what his opponent was saying, He couldn't help but think that Dante had just complemented him. He grinned. (This guy's gotta be the best sword fighter I've fought since Sesshoumaru. He could be my friend, if he wasn't my enemy.)

Dante forced his breathing to slow down, and straightened out. "No more playing around." he said. "Time to take it up a notch..."

Trish recognized Dante's tone of voice. "Oh, boy! He's going to do it!" she said, a little wary, and caching the others' attention. Inu-Yasha just looked on, confused.

Dante smiled.

"Devil Trigger!"

There was a flash of purple light, forcing Inu-Yasha to cover his eyes. When he looked again, He was amazed at what he saw.

Dante's body and eyes were glowing purple. Bolts of lightning arced across his body. The wounds inflicted during their battle just seemed to seal over and disappear completely.

Dante got into a fighting position.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" He said. "Let's rock!"

Hello!

You've probably been wondering what I've been doing since the last time I updated right? Well, to be honest I ran into some writer's block. For that reason, this chapter isn't finished yet. I hope to have it finished soon.

On the other hand I have corrected some mistakes in the other chapters, and will be updating them along with this new chapter. Enjoy!

Update:

Finally finished!

Well now, how will Inu-Yasha escape his current predicament? You'll just have to read the next chapter: Swords of the Fathers!

Now for reviews:

Dante Askura- I'll take your suggestion under consideration. I can tell you right now, Sesshoumaru will definitely be appearing, though not for another few chapters. Virgel will make a flashback appearance, but beyond that, I'm not sure. Maybe...


	4. Swords of the Fathers

Devil May Not Cry

(...) Thought

/.../ Japanese speech

I mentioned in the prologue that there would be some other characters in this story. Please disregard this, as I will not include them in this story. Now, on with the show!

Also In Trish's description last chapter, I forgot to mention that she was also wearing the pendant of Dante's mother.

Lastly, I do not own the song 'Chop Suey!' It is owned by the band, System of a Down.

Chapter 3: Swords of the Fathers

* * *

Inu-Yasha was dumbstruck as he stared at his opponent. Seconds before, A seemingly human sword fighter faced him. Now that space was occupied by a being with a powerful, and intensely focused demonic aura; an aura that he should have sensed before, but somehow did not. 

He shook his head and readied Tetsusaiga. He motioned for Dante to attack.

Faster than Inu-Yasha could blink, Dante rushed up to him and delivered five quick slashes to various parts of Inu-Yasha's body. The cuts weren't deep, but they stung all the same. Dante backed away, then dashed forward with a fierce lunge. Inu-Yasha dodged to the side, then brought his sword down fast.

Not fast enough, though. Dante completely passed under the blow, and Inu-Yasha struck the concrete floor. There was a loud CRACK! as a large hole appeared where the Tetsusaiga hit.

Dante, having recovered from his failed lunge, turned and faced his opponent with a fierce slash. Inu-Yasha brought his sword in front of him and blocked the strike, resulting in another power struggle. This time, however, the advantage was Dante's.

Not bothering to strain himself, Dante pushed towards Inu-Yasha, forcing him to back into a wall. No matter how fiercely he strained, Inu-Yasha couldn't make any headway. Dante gave one final shove to break Inu-Yasha's guard, then punched him in the face. There was a sickening Crunch! as Dante's fist collided with Inu-Yasha's nose.

Clutching his now bleeding, broken nose with his free hand, Inu-Yasha staggered away from the wall and Dante. He started shouting muffled obscenities at him. Due to his screaming, Inu-Yasha didn't notice a series of rings encircle, then bind, Dante. When they completely bound him, they vanished, along with the purple glow around his body and in his eyes.

Dante, for his part, just stood where he was, smirking at his opponent.

All of the spectators, including Trish, visibly winced at the punch Dante delivered to Inu-Yasha's face.

* * *

"Ouch!" Said Kagome "Does your husband have to be so rough?" 

Trish chuckled nervously. "I guess he's gone so long without hunting demons, that wanted to savor this one and give it all he's got."

Kagome put a hand on her head and sighed. "Oh, geez..." She decided to change the subject. "So what was that thing your husband just did? I've never seen anything like it."

Trish remained silent for a moment before replying. In the background, the fight between Dante and Inu-Yasha resumed. "The Devil Trigger." Trish finally said.

"The Devil Trigger?"

"I'm not sure if you've noticed, but, like your friend, Inu-Yasha, Dante is a half-demon."

Kagome gasped. "Really!"

Trish nodded. "I won't tell you his history right now, but I will tell you this: Dante has a demonic power that is normally kept under restraint. At his will though, or when he loses his legendary cool, he can unleash it, and use it to decimate his foes."

She gave a short laugh. "It increases his speed, power, and overall fighting prowess. It even speeds up his already-fast natural healing ability. And the best part? He doesn't lose his mind or go totally insane when he does it."

Kagome looked at her. "He doesn't?"

"No, not even when he goes into Devil Mode."

"Devil Mode? What's that?"

"You'll see..." Said Trish in a cryptic voice.

"Hm..." Kagome pondered this for a minute, then asked, "Why did he turn it off then?"

"His demonic power is like a battery: This ability drains his it when in use. When it drains completely, the power automatically shuts off, and he has to recharge before using it again."

"Oh." Kagome gazed at Trish for a moment before shrugging and turning back to the fight.

* * *

Meanwhile... 

/Geez! Inu-Yasha's getting his butt kicked out there! said Shippo./

/Agreed./ Said Miroku /Ever since that man, Dante, turned on this new power, I detected a powerful demonic aura coming from him./

/How...powerful/ Said Sango.

/Hmm...With that much power, I'd say he could even take on Sesshoumaru./

Sango was stunned. /He can? Damn/

/Yeah! Especially, considering how powerful Sesshoumaru is/

Miroku thought for a moment. (I'm just not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing.)

* * *

Inu-Yasha ducked under Dante's swing, then span around with a quick sweep. Dante fell, but rolled back, and back-hand sprung to a crouch. 

As one, the two combatants stood up, then charged, swords held high. They clashed and held their positions for a moment, neither breaking the stalemate. Then as if on cue, they forced the other's swords straight up...a little too forcefully.

Both swords went spinning through the air and embedded themselves in the floor. The two half-demons looked at each other, then cracked identical grins. They jumped away from each other, and got into hand-to-hand fighting positions.

The Ifrit suddenly flared up; At the same time, the Alastor's electrical bursts died down and became less frequent. "Show me what you've got." Said Dante.

Inu-Yasha charged and slashed with his claws. Dante blocked, then went for Inu-Yasha's chest with a straight, followed by an uppercut to the solar plexus. The second blow knocked the breath out of Inu-Yasha, who stumbled back. He glared at Dante. Dante responded by performing a few Martial Arts moves to the air, before giving a flaming back roundhouse kick to Inu-Yasha's face, spinning him around and knocking him to the ground.

Inu-Yasha looked at Dante over his shoulder. A look of pure fury crossed his face. Dante just smirked.

Inu-Yasha got to a crouch, the leaped into the air. /Iron Reaver Soul Stealer/ He launched a whole bunch of energy blades at Dante. With some difficulty, Dante managed to dodge most of them, but there were still some hits.

Dante grunted. "If that's the way you wanna play..." He charged at Inu-Yasha, who leaped into the air again, and jumped up after him. As he flew through the air, Dante's body ignited, turning him into a human fireball. Caught by surprise, Inu-Yasha couldn't dodge or even block, and so received the full force of the attack. But Dante wasn't done yet.

At the top of the jump, Dante planted one flaming foot into Inu-Yasha's stomach, and sped towards the ground. They landed in a pile of crates with a loud crash. Dante backflipped out and landed a few feet away.

A moment of silence passed. Then...

BOOM!

The crates exploded outward, and one very angry half demon charged at Dante. Dante calmly hauled back his fist and charged it up. When Inu-Yasha got close...

CRACK!

...Dante let loose a viscous flaming uppercut to the jaw! Inu-Yasha was sent flying. He landed right back where the stacks of crates were. He lay there for a moment before groaning, sitting up, and popping his dislocated jaw back into place.

He stood up, and motioned for Dante. Dante grinned, then jumped into the air before doing a flying kick. Inu-Yasha backed away, then ducked under Dante's follow-up attack. He continued with his own punch to the stomach and followed through with a powerful head-butt to Dante's face.

Dante staggered back and held his face in one hand. He glowered at Inu-Yasha with one eye. "I am now..." He growled, "Officially...PISSED!"

He removed his hand, and, with a shout, Devil Triggered. Like before his body and eyes were glowing, but now he was alight with orange flames. He rushed towards Inu-Yasha, and, before Inu-Yasha could react, pummeled with a furious series of punches and kicks.

He then leapt into the air, and then, suddenly, changed form. His visible skin changed black, but his jacket seemed to meld onto him and become armor-like skin. His hair spiked up in the back, and his face and over-all appearance became less human and more devilish. His body bulked up tremendously, making him look like a world-class weight-lifter. The flames surrounding his hands engulfed his whole body, and flared intensely.

Now he truly looked like a demon from Hell.

Then he came down in front of Inu-Yasha, slamming his fist into the ground HARD, and creating a flaming shock-wave. Inu-Yasha staggered and fell to one knee.

* * *

Kagome, along with everyone else, except Trish, was shocked. She looked at the blonde demon hunter. 

"Devil Mode?"

"Devil Mode." Nodded Trish.

Kagome stared at Dante's muscular new form with amazement, and a bit of fear.

* * *

The other four gave similar reactions. Miroku, especially, could hardly believe his eyes. 

(Even Naraku would be hard pressed to try and beat this guy!) He thought, (Where, the hell, did he get all that power!)

* * *

Back on the field, Inu-Yasha's thought followed the same tracks he held Tetsusaiga for balance. 

After knocking his opponent off balance, Dante created a large ball of fire in his hands and tossed it at Inu-Yasha, who was sent sprawling. By sheer luck, he had landed right next to the Tetsusaiga and used its support to stand up.

(Dammit! How, the hell, am I supposed to beat this bastard, when he's powered up like that?).

The super-powerful devil, Dante, walked over to Alastor and picked it up. His bulky form slimmed down and became more streamlined. The glow surrounding changed from orange, back to purple. A pair of large wings sprouted from his back. The newly changed Dante looked at Inu-Yasha. _"Lets kick it up a notch!"_ He said in a distorted voice.

Inu-Yasha's eyes widened. (I...understand him!) He struggled to his feet. Taking a quick glance to make sure that his friends were out of the way, He readied his sword. /C'mon/

"_As you wish!" _With that, Dante charged at Inu-Yasha with his sword.

Inu-Yasha smirked, then gave his sword a mighty swing. /WIND SCAR/

As the massive attack hit him, Dante's charge was stopped. He staggered, barely able to hold his ground.

After the attack ended, the heavily breathing Dante looked at his opposition. _"Impressive. If I were any slower or weaker, that attack would have done me in." _His anger, it seemed, had burned itself out.

/Yeah. Thanks./ Said Inu-Yasha, panting. /That was one of my more powerful ones./

Dante nodded. _"Well, shall we finish this?" _If he had any surprise, or even acknowledgment, for the fact that he now understood Inu-Yasha, he didn't show it.

In response to the question, Inu-Yasha wiped some blood from his mouth, and nodded. They rushed at one another and started clashing their swords. Dante's strikes were almost inhumanely fast, but somehow Inu-Yasha managed to keep up (barely).

At one point, Inu-Yasha booted Dante away and jumped back. Dante recovered his balance, and then dashed forward. Inu-Yasha raised his sword, and with a mighty swing.../WIND SCAR/

"_That won't work this time!" _Dante leaped into the air, and spread his wings. He was pushed back slightly because of a powerful gust, but the attack itself passed harmlessly beneath him.

As Dante hovered in the air, Inu-Yasha looked up at him. /Damn! And here, I was thinking those wings were just for show/

"_If you found that impressive, then watch this!"_ He raised his right hand above his head, and a ball of electricity formed. He closed his hand over it, and it changed into a large javelin. Inu-Yasha's eyes widened. /Oh, crap/

"_Eat this!"_ Yelled Dante,_ "AIR RAID!"_

Inu-Yasha jumped back. The lightning bolts barely missed his foot. Dante tossed another lightning javelin, and Inu-Yasha jumped back even more.

This continued for a few more minutes, until Inu-Yasha was backed against a wall. _"And now..."_ Said Dante, _"SCREW DIVE!"_ He dove-bombed at Inu-Yasha, while spinning like one of Shippo's tops.

Inu-Yasha ducked under the spinning attack, and Dante drilled right through the wall, coming to a stop when he was midway through. He pulled his body out and looked at Inu-Yasha. He chuckled.

"_I underestimated you."_ He came out of Devil Trigger, then turned towards the crowd.

Inu-Yasha was slightly bewildered at what Dante was doing. Nor was he, or his friends, expecting what Dante did next.

"Hey, Trish! Catch!" He threw Alastor at her like a javelin. The sword cut through the air, and flew right over Trish's head.

With a smirk, Trish reached up and caught the handle, then flipped it blade-down and stuck it into the ground.

Dante also took off Ifrit and tossed them to her. She deftly caught them and placed them next to Alastor. She then took off the pendant around her neck and tossed it to Dante. She then took out her own sword (Which had changed into a normal metal sword) and threw it in the same manner that he had thrown his.

Like her, He caught the sword as it flew over his head. But instead of turning it downward, He swung it down, Turned around so that it scraped the ground, raised it above his head and sheathed it. After being sheathed, the sword regained its organic look, and started to glow red.

(Play 'Chop Suey!' - System of a Down)

"All right, Inu-Yasha." Said Dante, motioning with his fingers. "Come and get me."

The two half demon fighter readied their swords. All was silent for a minute, apart from the distant ringing of their heartbeats. They just stood there, staring at each other.

On the sidelines, the observers watched with bated breath as the two stared each other down. this was the final battle.

Then it started.

Inu-Yasha took point, charging at Dante with maniacal fervor. Dante brought his sword up to block, and they went into a massive battle with swords clashing, punches and kicks flying, and blood flowing.

_wake up  
(wake up)  
_

_Grab a brush and __put on a little make up  
_

_Hide the scars to fade __away the shakeup  
(hide the scars to fade __away the shakeup)  
_

_Why'd you leave the keys __up on the table  
_

_There you go __create another fable  
_

_You wanted to  
__Grab a brush and __put on a little makeup  
_

_You wanted to  
__Hide the scars to fade __away the shakeup  
_

_You wanted to  
__Why'd you leave the keys __up on the table_

They jumped away from each other. Dante brought his sword up so that was level with his eyes. As he did, the blade changed shape, extending and becoming a wicked looking scythe. Inu-Yasha's eyes bulged. Dante smirked. Then with a mighty heave...

_I don't think you trust __in my self righteous suicide  
I cry when angels deserve to... _

...He threw the scythe at Inu-Yasha.

_Die!_

Inu-Yasha ducked under the flying scythe, and, with a yell, charged.

_GRAAAAAAAH!_

Suddenly, something smacked into the back of his head, making him stumble forward.

_Wake up  
(wake up)  
_

When he regained his balance and looked up, Dante was smirking. The Sparda, back in its original shape, was held securely in his hand. Inu-Yasha resumed his charge and they continued to fight.

_Grab a brush and __put on a little make up  
_

_Hide the scars to fade __away the shakeup  
(hide the scars to fade __away the shakeup)  
_

_Why'd you leave the keys __up on the table  
_

_There you go __create another fable_

_You wanted to  
__Grab a brush and __put on a little makeup  
_

_You wanted to  
Hide the scars to fade __away the shakeup  
_

_You wanted to  
Why'd you leave the keys __up on the table  
_

Dante kicked Inu-Yasha away, then lunged forward. Inu-Yasha dodged to the side just as Dante sword extended into what looked like a spear with a bladed crab's claw at the end. The blade retracted, and Dante brought it up as Inu-Yasha swung at him, locking them in another power struggle.

_I don't think you trust __in my self righteous suicide  
I cry when angels deserve to die_

Inu-Yasha forced the swords up, then punched Dante in the stomach, followed by a foot to the face. Dante stumbled back, and into a kneeling position.

_In my self righteous suicide  
I cry when angels deserve to die  
_

Dante looked up with an expression of pure fury on his face. He stood up and spread his arms.

Kagome gasped. Ghostly forms appeared above both Dante's and Inu-Yasha's heads.

Above Dante, there was an image of a man in black armor. He had red eyes, a vaguely humanoid face, and horns growing backwards out of his head. Enormous insectoid wings sprouted out of his back. He was holding the same sword Dante now held. Dante looked up at him.

_Father!_

Above Inu-Yasha, an image of a man in spiky samurai appeared. Under the armor, He wore a white clothing, and white baggy pants. Over his back, was a white fur cloak. He looked like an older Inu-Yasha, except that he had purple streaks under his eyes, and his long hair was tied in a pony tail. He held the Tetsusaiga in his hands. Inu-Yasha looked up at him.

_Father!_

Kagome and the group gazed up at the two apparitions. They didn't know who they were, but they were overcome by a sense of reverence and perhaps a touch of fear.

_Father!_

Two more figures appeared; this time women.

For Dante, a woman who looked amazingly like Trish, but wearing Dante's red coat.

For Inu-Yasha, a beautiful Japanese woman wearing a pink kimono tied with a blue sash. She also wore Inu-Yasha's red robe over her shoulders.

_Mother!_

The ghostly fathers decended, until they were completey superimposed over their sons. The women images destableized and split into several particles which were absorbed into the swords.

_Father, into your hands, I command my spirit_

As one, the father/ son duo's charged up their powers.

_Father, into your hands, why have you forsaken me _

Dante / Sparda's eyes glowed.

_in your eyes; forsaken me _

Inu-Yasha, and his father, readied their swords..

_in your thoughts; forsaken me_

Dante's / Sparda's chest started to glow red.

_In your heart, forsaken me_

Dante / Sparda put their hands on either side of the glow in their chest, then thrust out.

"Dark Dragon of Judgement!"

A massive dragon came out between their hands and flew straight for Inu-Yasha and his father.

Inu-Yasha and his father hauled back and gave the Tetsusaiga one massive swing.

/Backlash Wave/

A series of tornados flew out of the blade and went straight for the dragon

_Trust in my self righteous suicide_

The two attacks collided. There was a bright flash of light, which blinded every one. The energies from the two attacks were directed upwards, right through the roof.

Outside, the energies flew straight up into the sky. As they struck the clouds, an enormous hole opened up, displaying the star studded sky.

As the people on the street panicked, Naraku stared up at the massive energy output. As he watched, a bolt of fear...No. Not fear...Absolute terror coured through him. What is this...?

_I cry when angels deserve to die_

Inside, the light faded and the two fighters were revealed to be alive, though badly injured, as they were hanging on to their swords. The apparitions of their fathers had disappeared with the light.

Breathing heavily, the two half demons faced each other, respect showing on their faces. Then, with a groan, Inu-Yasha's eye rolled back, and he keeled over, unconcious.

_In my self righteous suicide_

The battle was over. Dante had won. He grinned, and then he, too, passed out and collapsed. _  
_

_I cry when angels deserve to die_

_(end song)

* * *

_

All finished.

Well, what do you think? Please R/R and if you haev any questions, don't hesitate to ask! And if you plan on flaming me, don't bother. I will simply ignore you.

I tried to base his devil mode look on the design in DMC 3, with a few modifications.


	5. Vision of Temen Ni Gru

Devil May Not Cry

(...) Thought

/.../Japanese Speech

chapter 4: Vision of Temen-Ni-Gru

Yes, yes, I know this chapter is late, but I haven't been able to access the computer with this story for the last couple of months. I just regained the use very recently.

As Kagome and the others ran over to Inu-Yasha, Trish walked over to Dante. After flinging his arm around her neck, She stood up, supporting him, and turned to the others. Kagome looked at her.

"Well, what do we do now?" She asked.

"Right now," said Trish, pointing to a door in the back, "you guys are going out that door, and into an alley behind the building."

She reached into a pocket, pulled out a 'Devil Never Cry' business card. "When you get outside," She said handing the card to Kagome "Get to the roof, and head north, until you see a building with this sign on the front. We'll meet up with you there."

Kagome looked from Trish to the card and back before nodding. "Okay. But which way is north?"

Trish thought for a moment. "When you get to the roof, you should see an enormous tower, not a skyscraper, a tower, which to the west. Use that for orientation. The shop will be on the right."

Kagome nodded. "What are you going to do?" She asked.

Trish smirked. "Provide a distraction, and get paid."

After exiting out of the back of the warehouse, The group entered a dirty, narrow alley. Kagome quickly found a fire escape and made their way to the roof.

Shippo was the first to reach the roof. As he looked around to get his bearings, he got his first good look at a modern city.

/Wow.../

/What is it, Shippo/ asked Miroku as he reached the roof/Is something wr-/ He stopped when he noticed one of the numerous sky scrapers.

Sango was next, quickly followed by Kagome. Kilala, with Inu-Yasha on her back, had simply jumped to the roof. Sango's reaction to the city at night reflected that of Shippo's and Miroku's. Since she lived in a city, Kagome's reaction was much more subdued than that of her friends. She was still no less amazed, however, mainly because she had never been to NYC before.

She turned to her friends and smiled. /Welcome to the Big Apple/ She said.

That snapped the other back to their senses. /'Big Apple?'/ Asked Miroku/I thought Dante

said we were in New York/

Kagome giggled. /'Big Apple' is the city's nickname./

/Oh, OK./ Miroku looked around. /So where to from here/

Kagome took out the card that Trish had given them. /She said to head north, until we see a building with this sign on it./ She said showing them the card. /She also said that there was a large tower to the west./

They all looked for said tower. Not that it was hard to miss, but they were not prepared for what they saw.

The tower was easily the tallest building in the city; a great stone edifice stretching to the heavens that stood out like a redwood in an apple orchard. The base had to have been at least a few miles in diameter, though from the observers point of view it seemed a whole lot bigger.

Shippo was the first to express everyone's awe. /What. Is. That/

Miroku simply stared at the monstrous tower. /I have no idea. Kagome/

Kagome shook her head. / I've never of anything like this./ She looked at the card still clutched in her hand, then to Inu-Yasha. /We'd better get going./

Darkness...

Above him, below him, and to the sides...

Nothing, but unending, all-consuming blackness...

/Are th...okay/

But there were sounds. Garbled, but slowly coming to clarity, they call to him.

/I do...kn...The...ot...da...age./

/...reey..T... ho...er I...pris...ey di...ill eac.../

A beam of light passed his eyes. A groan escaped his lips.

/He...'s wa...up./

The light appeared once again. Instead of disappearing however It widened. Inside were forms too blurry to recognize.

/...nu...sha/

That voice... It was so familiar.

/Inu-Yasha.../

He looked towards the source. Slowly, the face of a beautiful young woman, framed by long black hair came into focus.

/Ka...go...me/

she smiled. He smiled too, then slowly turned his head. Three more faces came into view:

A woman, slightly older than Kagome, with long black hair.

/San...go/

A young man in his early twenty's with short black hair.

/Mi...ro...ku/

And a small boy with a mop of orange-red hair that was tied back.

/Ship...po/

He closed his eyes and tried to sit up. Immediately bolts of pain sparked through his body, particularly in his head where a massive ache blossomed in the back of his skull.

A hand gently pushed him down. He looked up into Kagome's eyes.

/Kago-/

She shushed him. /Get some sleep./ She said/You'll feel better in a little while./

He smiled, closed his eyes, and drifted off into oblivion.

Kagome stood up after tending to Inu-Yasha, and looked around.

They were in the second floor apartments above Devil Never Crys' main office. Dante's room was messy, but also darkly colorful. Hanging from the walls were various weapons: Everything from ancient swords, to modern day guns and explosives. Like the office below them, some of the weapons were stuck through the heads of various demons.

Placed around the bed was a series of 7 weapon holders, five of them holding weapons. Weapons #6 and #7 of the weapons were missing, but the remaining five looked as if they held some significance. Kagome eyed them curiously.

A two-handed sword with a skeleton motif. A pair of feral looking black gauntlets and boots streaked with white energy. An ice blue triple bar nunchucku. A bizarre object that vaguely resembled an electric guitar. A pair of saw-edged short swords with faces on the handles.

Nothing could be determined about the two missing weapons, except that holder #6 had a pair of large scorch marks on it.

Kagome wondered where they were, but then remembered the two weapons that Dante used against Inu-Yasha.

This chapter isn't finished yet, though I must admit it's starting to become boring.

To those of you who've played DMC 3, various elements of this chapter (as well as the title itself) should be recognizable.

To those who haven't, BUY THIS GAME! Seriously, it kicks butt! (Besides, if you haven't, you're probably going to overlook some of the major plot points.)

Until next time...


End file.
